Grief-Striken
by AmeliaLarue17
Summary: Ruby, the leader of the team RWBY gets kidnapped, tortured and raped before being found by her teammates. She goes through the road of recovery while seeking revenge for the innocence she has lost!
1. Chapter 1

Ruby hung from her wrists that were attached to chains, her nude body coated in crimson blood and semen from weeks of continuous brutal torture from the White Fang for information even though some of the torture wasn't necessary and they only did it for fun and pleasure. Reluctantly, Yang took a step forward. Her heart pounding with outrage at the sight of her baby sister.

 _ **'**_ _howcouldtheyhowcouldtheyho_ **wcouldthey'** was the only thought Yang could muster, kneeling in front of her little sister while salty tears of utter desolation built up like sleepy dust, her hand reaches out and caresses Ruby's cheek. The White Fang only had her for two weeks, how far do they go? Effortlessly, she yanked at her sister's chains; breaking them off the walls to give her freedom.

Ruby immediately collapsed into Yang's arms whilst whimpering as she slept, "Don't worry Ruby, help's coming..." She whispered, Ruby's grip tightened for support whilst shivering from the feeling of the cold wind circling around the room. Yang embraced her; clenching her so hard that the heat doesn't escape from Ruby's frail body.

Yang, Blake and Weiss lingered next to Ruby's hospital bed, Yang's hand compressed for security as tears managed to escape their prison. Weiss could feel her heart thumping viciously; screaming at her to get revenge without remourse. Blake couldn't help but observe Ruby's wounds and undernourished frame, she consumed her sobs so they don't escape; she needs to be strong for Ruby.

A middle-aged doctor entered the hospital room; holding a clipboard in his possession. He peaked at the documents before he vocalizes everything, "Ruby Rose seems to have lost weight due to malnourishment and minor dehydration and endured agony of various inhumane torture, she doesn't have any broken bones only some fractures, lacerations, singed skin, bruising, incisions and slight blunt-force trauma."

He paused, repressing his emotions for the next report, "She also has bruising around her vaginal area which shows that she has also been sexually assaulted many times." Yang's hand formed into a tight fist; becoming livid at the report. Weiss irises appears to be dilated in disturbance while years trickled down her pale snow-white cheeks. Blake trembled before letting out a quiet sob, her hand clasping her mouth as she inhaled deeply.

Yang reached out, grasping onto her baby sister's small-scale hand before bellowing with tears of wrath and sorrow, "Those bastards! I should have went with her, this wouldn't have happened if I went with her to protect her!" Yang held herself responsible despite the circumstances. She sniffled, swabbing tears across her sickly pale face.

"Ruby..."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ruby, are you sure you should do this by yourself? It's not the easiest jobs on the planet." Yang questions her little sister, Ruby Rose stood in front of her dressed in her slayer outfit which consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large print of her emblem on the side of it in black and black tulle underneath._

 _Ruby beams happily, giving her older sister some reassurance, "No job is the easiest job on this planet because if everything was easy then it'd be boring." She joked only to be embraced lovingly._

 _Yang breathing down her neck; she murmurs, "Assure me you'll return unharmed." Ruby cuddled her older sister back with a little smile before pulling away and gazing into Yang's beautiful irises._

 _"Nee-Nee, I swear I'll come back. I'm your life afterall!" She sniggered only to recieve a thump to her forearm, Ruby cries out prior to kneading her throbbing arm, "Child abuse!"  
_

 _Ruby Rose steps onto the airship, earlier then to twirl to gaze at her best friends who were seeing her off before her big mission._

 _ **The airship took off and the next thing everyone knew, she was reported missing.**  
_

* * *

Yang sniffled as she wept next to Ruby's hospital bed, "You promised me you'd return unharmed... And yet, you do the exact opposite, like usual..." Yang chuckled, attemping to converse with her but to no avail. The older sister observed her young sisters broken body and mentality, _'what am I supposed to do when you wake up?'_ She thought to herself while she lightly fondled Ruby's fingers.

Instantaneously, a doctor entered the room, "Visiting time is over..." He announced, "I suggest you come back tomorrow, she'll be well taken care of." He reasurred, Yang stood up off the chair whilst gazing at her sisters face. Yang bent down, pressing her lips against Ruby's bruised forehead. She pulled away before leaving Ruby to rest in peace.

* * *

The moonlight shone brightly into Ruby's hospital room onto her face, she whimpers in her sleep as flashing images and videos overwhelmed her.

* * *

 _Trembling in agony, crimson coloured liquid soaked her high-collared black blouse and tattered skirt. Ruby smeared the excess blood from a fresh cut on her fair-skin with the back of her hand while observing the waistland. She was alone... Not a soul to be seen._

 _"Ruby!" A certain tanned male figure walked out from the safety of the shadows corners, he held a razor-sharp blade in his right hand. Ruby instinctively got into her fighting stance, her hand shifting towards the holster that holds her Sniper-Scythe. Expecting to feel the cold handle of her weapon, fear overwhelmed her when she noticed that she wasn't armed with anything._

 _He grinned at the embarassing sight whilst chuckling to himself, "Don't bother sweetheart, there's no way you'll be able to get out of this one..." He teased, smiling devilishly.  
_

 _Ruby glared at him with an ice-piercing expression that could send chills down anyone's spine, "They're dead, you killed them all..." She murmured, observing the carcesses that were nothing more then an unrecognisable bloody mass, "So what... you gonna' kill me too?"_

 _"No." He curtly retorted, shocking Ruby a little, "If I kill you now, the fun won't last."_

 _Ruby's eyes dilated only for her vision to be clouded by black dots and crimson fluids to pour down the side of her head. Her knees buckles, her entire body collapsing onto the filthy concrete floor..._

* * *

 _"Where's your team?" The White Fang's guards interrogated, holding a dagger close to Ruby's stomach; threatening to lacerate her without hesitation. Ruby raised her head despite the agony that came along with such effort._

 _She glared at them with her silver coloured irises bravely prior to spitting out the following words._

 _"Fuck you... I'm not going to sell out my friends that easily."_

 _Ruby let out a shriek of agonizing pain when he thrusted the knife into her stomach, not to much that she'd die but enough to put her through agony. Ruby gritted her teeth at the pain as never-ending blood came gushing out of her wounds, some which were patched up to keep her from expiring from blood loss._

 _She panted heavily as tears poured out of her eyes like a waterful._

* * *

Ruby gasped at the nightmare, suddenly sitting up straight; yanking the hospital wires in the process by accident. She perceived the room that she expected to be her sealed up cell not patched up, fed and sleeping in good conditions.

 _'How did I get here?'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ruby!" The nurses shout out, staying away from the distressed victim. Ruby panted heavily, scared out of her mind as tears trickled down her cheeks. She let out sobs as she defended herself, swinging and thrashing. All the patients observed the scene from a safe distance terrified and confused as the doctors and nurses attempted to calm her down while they called the police, "You're safe! No-one's going to hurt you!" They constantly attempted to console her but to no avail.

Ruby let out blood-curling screams and sobs that echoed throughout the hospital as she pounded her fists against the nurses chest, "Get me a sedative!" She ordered, holding the raven-haired child's head in her chest securely as she sobbed.

"I want Yang! Where's Yang?!" She continuously begged, "YANG!"

The doctors rushed in with a needle with a sedative inside before placing the tip into Ruby's arm and injecting her with the fluid to calm her down and to possible knock her out to prevent any damage to her body with the large amount of thrashing and screaming. Ruby could feel herself going limp from the injection as she fought with tears running down her cheeks.

"YANG!"

...

Yang entered the Ruby's room after receiving the news of Ruby's drastic freak-out, Ruby appeared to be half-asleep as a doctor checks her to see if she's stable. He turned around, greeting the young lady with a nod, "She's been screaming for you all night. We had to sedate her." He informed, Yang nodded with agreement prior to sitting down next to the broken girl, "H-Hey sis..." She smiled, trying to seem happy so she doesn't concern the poor child.

"Yang..." Ruby moaned, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand while letting out a massive yawn expressing her exhaustion. Yang got herself comfortable on a chair next to the bed before handing Ruby one of her favourite books. Yang informed her sister, placing the leather covered book in her tiny, sliced up hand, "I brought this."

Ruby beamed, opening the book apart as she ran her fingers down the edges of the pages with satisfaction despite the increased chance of gaining a paper-cut.

"When can I get discharged? I want to be at home with _WBY." Yang only shrugged due to her ignorance about the topic, honestly, Yang doesn't think it's a good idea for Ruby to be released into the world this early after experiencing all those traumatic non-stop events. Ruby isn't safe in her eyes if she's out of hospital this early, Ruby's eyes let out a few drops of tears from the memories.

"I'm so sorry Yang. I should have been more careful, this is all my fault."

Yang embraced the teenager tightly, "Don't be stupid, none of this is your fault... I love you, sis..."

...

"I love you too... Yang."


	4. Chapter 4

No matter how hard she tries, she can't get anything out of her head. The trauma she suffered, the pain which no one understands.

Who knows how damaged her body is from the drugs she was given just so she'll suffer more then originally. Her semblance is barely healing her injuries, maybe the injuries developed some kind of resistance towards automatic healing.

Even if she can heal her body, Ruby's mind will be shattered like a broken mirror. You can't fix a broken mirror if the shards are too small or big since you'll be missing pieces needed for the recovery.

Ruby is missing pieces of her dignity that she can't get back.

She's forever broken and cursed to suffer nightmares and life-long PTSD.

If only... she had been more careful. Then none of this would have happened.

It's all her fault.

It's her fault that she was captured and tortured.

It's her fault that her friends blame themselves for everything.

She'll never heal.

She'll only stop moving.

After all the saying goes, a poem is never finished... It just stops moving...

 _This is not your fault._ _There's nothing you could have done to prevent this._ _ **It's all your fault...**_ Ruby let out tears of desolation, trembling uncontrollablely.

They're lying.

They shouldn't pretend that she didn't get herself into this position.

They don't even expect her to go to class when getting discharged which is happening today.

Ruby's stomach grumbled, crying to be fed... No, she can't. Everything she eats returns to the surface as she shivers, freezing cold and burning hot at the same time.

How long has it been since she received the drug that made her shook and buckle under pressure, she could even hear her heart pounding furiously.

The cuts unbearably hurt when they lacerated her with their knives, the tip cutting into her sensitive flesh as blood poured out of her like a waterfall. Her gritting her teeth to prevent crying out, from satsying their sadistic urges.

They're monsters.

And she bled for them.

Sickening, worst then the Grim that slaughtered thousands of innocent people and they satisfied themselves by torturing a fifteen year old girl who's naive and small. Grim don't torture, they seek no entertainment from listening to someone screaming for hours without end, they kill them quick and easy so Huntresses do the same back.

Yang...

She still seems to be in disbelief, disgusted by the acts preformed on her little sister.

Yang sometimes could be seen vomiting when she found out about the torture, it was worst then she originally thought. Ruby doesn't blame her, who would know what she went through? There's a lot more she's avoiding to admit or to even remember, either because it's to painful to remember or because she actually can't remember that every fact from that event.

Not that she'd want to remember even if the memories are blurred.

She doesn't want to go through it again.

No one wants to go through the shock they experienced when coming across Ruby hanging lifelessly from the chains that dug into her skin, making her wrists seep out blood and sweat.

It's something that shouldn't happen at all...

* * *

The sound of a wheelchair echoed throughout the hospital, originating from the entrance. Ruby who was dressed in a hospital gown and bound with various bandages was rolled out of the hospital by Yang and Weiss who pretty much tagged a long. "If she goes through a crises or begins experiencing weird symptoms, sedate her and call me immediately. She's a risk if left in that state." A male doctor spoke, passing Yang a bag filled with medication to help stabilize Ruby's moods and to help her get to sleep at night.

The moment Ruby was wheeled out, a gust of wind blew against her face as her hair flows with the wind. She takes a moment to look around from the chair, everything was loud. People chattering and cars driving past quickly.

Freedom...

She's free but still feels empty.

Like her heart has been ripped out of her chest and she has just been left with a freezing hole in her chest that bled all over the floor. Ruby isn't Ruby anymore... Who is she?

 _Who am I?_


	5. Quick Chapter

_Laughter._ _They're all laughing at her._ _Chained up and bleeding._ _Yet they pour alcohol on her and call her a slit._ _"If your friends cared enough they would have found you already." One slurred, backhanding Ruby across her pale cheek whilst drenching her with his alcohol. Ruby groaned in exhaustion, she was hungry, dehydrated, and exhausted from lack of sleep._ _"All you are is a toy we can play with. You have always been one!"_ Ruby's eyes opened suddenly from the memory, she was going to get discharged today but what will she do afterwards though.

Get called a slut, a slag while walking through the school hallways.

Who knows? If she's lucky, they might have knocked her up or got her into drugs and alcohol because of all the shit they made her ingest.

Illegal drugs, alcohol, spit, their body fluids.

It makes her want to vomit.

"...Ruby?" Yang held her hand tightly, stroking if with her fingers. She appears to have black rings under her eyes.

Yang has barely slept.

She can't help but feel, paranoid.

Why did it take so long to find her?

To rescue her.

Everything said was true.

No!

It isn't!

"Hello

Hello

Can

You

hear

me?

I'm

talking

to

You

The

Reader

 **H** **E** **L** **P** "

Ruby is just being paranoid; she's fine.

Safe.

 **H** **E** **L** **P** **M** **E** They ring through her head, pleading for someone to help her with this.

They want to hurt her.

Yang.

Who is she?

 **T** **R** **A** **I** **T** **O** **R** **Traitor** Traitor

 _Traitor_ **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Yang jumped, nurses running in with syringes to feed the poor girl.

 **She's gone** Ruby screams in the bed, people coming into help her get better **she'll never get better** L **eave that brat alone** She's hearing so many voices at once.

Drugs?

Maybe she's so fucked up now that she's hearing people talking to her.

She was given a bunch of drugs.

Maybe they're **leaving** her system.

Or killing her very slowly.

She'd prefer to be killed then to remember those memories.

 **HELLO**

 **DIE**

 **I**

 **E**

She's dying slowly. Not physically but mentally, nothing going to save her now.


	6. Chapter 7 ish

Ruby sat patiently in her bed, waiting for the others to awaken. She had just woke from a nightmare, where she was back in that place. Being tortured for information once again.

She can't help but feel ashamed and embrassed.

This is her fault.

 **Your fault** **Your fault** Suddenly a wave a nausea washed over her, she jumped out of the bunk bed and dashed to the bathroom before vomiting in the sink.

She clutched her stomach with her left hand as she wiped the leftover vomit from her mouth.

Right then and there.

She realized why she's so sick.

"No..."

She's pregnant.

She has to be.

That's why she's vomiting and been going to the toilet lots.

She's pregnant with a baby which she doesn't even want.

She'll never be normal.

She just wants to cut the baby out, it's foreign material from being... hurt.

Ruby winced, not wanting to think of all that torture she went through.

 **Sick**

 **Sick**

What did she do to deserve this? Is she really that much of a vile person.

She panted, washing away her sweat and tears.

She still has all the blood staining her hands, whenever she attempted to wash it off.

None left her pale skin.

Is it because she's disgusting or is this gods way of punishing her for being so weak.

With the door of the wall cabinet which had a mirror attached to the wood.

She slammed the door against the cabinet in fury until the mirror shattered into little pieces.

The pieces landed peacefully inside the sink as they called to her.

One piece.

She tightened her hand around the shard, cutting her hand. The edges sliced into her hand, crimson dripped down her hand.

It landed in the sink.

Staining the white shinny plastic with red.

Ruby looked at the remaining shards of glass that sat cracked on the cabinet.

She didn't see herself.

The happy, innocent cheerful girl that once lived had died.

 **Now I'm here**

"Yes. This is Ruby." Ruby sat on her bed with the phone in her hand, reading through a book about death and suicide.

Immediately a female voice shot through, "Miss Rose, it's your doctor. Susan."

"I'm calling to check up on you. How have you been?"

Ruby immediately lied by confirming her answer with a quick 'good' before moving on, "I actually have a problem. I think I'm pregnant."

The doctor appeared to have paused prior to starting a new sentence.

"Then you should be examined, it's very important to check and confirm your suspicions."

"Yes. I'll book an appointment, tomorrow?"

"Alright, come to my office tomorrow at ten."

At that point she could feel a weight being pressed on her shoulders.

This is all her fault.

Everything went black and white, she knows that she's pregnant. She just knows.

But she's hoping she isn't.

Because that'll be pretty shitty.


End file.
